Here with me
by White Butterfly
Summary: A series of IshInoue IshiHime drabbles. Much fluff and much randomness courtesy of Orihime.
1. Here with you

**Title:** Here with you

**Style:** Drabble  
**Genre:** Fluff  
**Rating:** PG  
**Theme/Day:** December 1 2006, I want happiness

* * *

Her words were muffled as her head made itself comfortable against his chest.

"Hmm?" His longer slender and scarred fingers pushed away her auburn hair, swirling the fine strands over her head.  
It rises slightly, her cheek and mouth no longer pressed against his sternum.

"I'm wishing this is what happiness means." Her eyes close as the gentle sweeping motions made by fingers sweeping across her scalp soothe her and a gentle kiss is placed upon her parting, breath tickling over the skin.

"I hope it is Orihime, I hope it is."

Black-blue hair sweeps over both their faces, hiding their features as they kiss and wish that having your heart stolen by the person in front if you is truly what happiness is.


	2. What's for breakfast?

**Title: **What's for breakfast?

**Character/Pairing:** Ishida Uryuu/Inoue Orihime  
**Style: **Drabble  
**Genre: **General, slightly romantic  
**Rating: **G  
**Theme: **November 28, 2006, 'jam tomorrow'

* * *

Inoue Orihime's cupboards always had something in them. She always said it was because she ate a lot. Which made sense.  
However, the contents in question usually didn't.

You could count on her cupboards to have an assortment of condiments. Mayonnaise, soy sauce, chocolate sauce and wasabi. Some vegetables. Yams, corn and leeks. Other things. Bananas, fish cakes, noodles, eggs.  
And while a normal person might struggle to come up with a perfectly normal food, Orihime had no such inhibitions and made whatever she pleased.

Somewhat a problem when someone came over to study for the night and had to eat breakfast with her.

Ishida cast a wary eye over the assembled breakfast ingredients Orihime had laid out. Pickles, wasabi, radish.  
And toast.  
There was other stuff as well, such as bean paste, honey, jam and this black stuff called marmite, but Uryuu just couldn't get his head around the fact that Inoue ate the assortment of foodstuffs in front of him TOGETHER and for breakfast.

"Ishida-kun! What do you want for breakfast?" Inoue chirped in front of him, smiling brightly. "Don't forget that we've also got to make lunch as well!"

"Uhhh..." He hurriedly pushed his glasses back up his nose, "I can buy my own lunch before school Inoue-san. I wouldn't want to impose on your hospitality." He knew his protest was rather weak, but Inoue had already moved onto the issue about what to have on her toast.

"Hmmm... Maybe pickle and honey. Or maybe wasabi and... Ishida-kun, what are you having?" she sprang the question upon him suddenly.

Ishida stuttered for a moment, readjusting his glasses while surveying all the possible palatable options.  
"I think I will just have toast and tea." He smiled weakly at her bright one.

"But what should I have on my toast? We have all sorts of things." She picked up the jam and the pickle jar, weighing them up. "Jam and pickle? Or what about marmite and radish?"

"What about radish and pickle?" he tentatively suggested a combination.

"Too bland," she picked up the marmite and set it down next to the pickles with the jam. "Jam and wasabi, possibly," she moved the tube of wasabi over to the three jars.

"But what about marmite and jam? But the jam shall be for tomorrow's breakfast in the miso, so... marmite and wasabi it is!" Orihime enthusiastically dug her knife into the jar of marmite, completely ignoring Ishida's somewhat green face. "I always have jam tomorrow."

"What about today? And yesterday?" Ishida bit into his slice of toast, thankful it didn't have any concoctions resting atop of it.

"Marmite yesterday, jam tomorrow and wasabi today." She happily smeared both pastes onto her toast and started digging in.

"That makes no sense at all, Inoue-san."

"It makes perfect sense to me. Waii! It's good!" Inoue chewed happily on her toast, not even vaguely aware of the nauseous look that her house guest had on his face.


	3. Perfect today

**Title: **Perfect today

**Character/Pairing:** Ishida Uryuu/Inoue Orihime (Duh. This is an IshiHime drabble collection)  
**Style: **Drabble  
**Genre: **Gen-ish/Romance  
**Rating: **G  
**Spoilers: **None  
**Theme: **9 - the definitive history of nothing in particular

* * *

These are lazy days, clouds swirling above and breezes swaying through trees, leaves rustling and whispering gently. They wear light fabrics, gauzy and transparent; cotton and organza flicking cooly against skin as they catch the wind.

A ginger haired girl lounges against the spectacled boy and he leans against her. The tree and sun above, shade and light; the warmth of each other and the breeze that flows by.

There is no sweet kissing, no butterfly touches under that tree. He reads a book, she talks and chatters at him, laughing at times.

Nothing that has happened before this matters.


	4. Never really realised

**Title: **Never really realised

**Character/Pairing:** Ishida Uryuu/Inoue Orihime  
**Style: **Drabble  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **PG  
**Theme: **15. I don't know how I let you so far inside my mind

* * *

I trace my finger along your jaw, seeking out the line of bone underneath your skin. Your skin is so soft against the calloused tip of my finger but I can feel the sharp ridge of bone underneath. I run it up and down, the sensation of sharp under soft strange but wonderful, so very you.  
You raise your hand as if to draw mine away, though you forget I still have one hand free and clasp yours in it; soft, rounded fingers surrounded by long delicate ones.

Your eyes glimmer uncertainly up at me, watery and grey, and I want to stop them, to tell you that everything will be okay and will be normal.  
My finger continues to run up and down your jaw, pushing it up as it nears your chin, tilting your head up until your eyes are level with mine, your eyes still wavering as I lower my head to yours.

It surprises both of us, least of all me; but I smile as you do, yours as infectious as always.

"I guess you love me Ishida-kun."

I never really realised how much I loved you until this day.

"Yes, yes I do."


	5. predictable

**Title: **predictable

**Character/Pairing:** Ishida Ryuuken, (implied Ishida Uryuu/Inoue Orihime  
**Style: **Drabble  
**Genre: **Romance/humour  
**Rating: **G  
**Notes:** Written for Debbie-chan's 2007 IshiHime contest.

* * *

Ryuuken had never intended reading the note his son had left behind in the underground training room. He knew what his son had written.

It was only when Uryuu had been back for a couple of weeks and hadn't communicated with him during that time, not even withdrawing or depositing from his bank account, that Ryuuken grew concerned and considered taking the scrap of paper out to read it.

The note did not said anything like _I'm sorry father_ or _I'm leaving;_ something that would have indicated that Uryuu had not planned on coming back home on his return.

Instead it said _I'm going to rescue Inoue-san_.

Ryuuken shook his head as he read those words, snorting lightly before cruching up the paper into a small ball. He had already known what was going to be written on that piece of paper.

His son was too easy to predict.


	6. homeside part b

**Title: **homeside; part b

**Character/Pairing:** Ishida Ryuuken, Kurosaki Isshin (mentioned Ishida Uryuu/Inoue Orihime)  
**Style: **Drabble  
**Genre: **Humour  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes:** Kind of mini-sequel to 'predictable'. Written for Debbie-chan's 2007 IshiHime contest.

* * *

He had, at first, decided to ignore the faint pulses of Uryuu's reiatsu. Although they were distracting, the cause of them was obvious and he had no intention of interfering with his son's personal relationships.

It was when they continued pulsing gently for almost a week, lapping softly against his own spiritual pressure, that Ryuuken grew irritated and picked up the phone, stabbing the numbers violently before tersely addressing the other person.

"Listen, this reiatsu is driving me up the wall and giving me a headache. Come over immediately."

He sighed as the person on the other end responded, "Yes Isshin, you can bring that bottle of 1874. I just need something to distract me. And no, you may not bring your inflatable Masaki doll."

Putting down the phone, Ryuuken hoped that this Inoue Orihime was in the telephone directory.


	7. 7 days

**Title: **7 days

**Character/Pairing:** Ishida Uryuu/Inoue Orihime, cameos by Arisawa Tatsuki and Kurosaki Ichigo  
**Style: **Ficlet  
**Genre: **Romance  
**Rating: **PG+  
**Notes:** Written for Debbie-chan's 2007 IshiHime contest.

* * *

On the first day, he had casually handed her a drink as they walked back to where the rest of the group were waiting on the beach. She had looked at him curiously, noting that he had a bottle of melon soda, before she glanced down at her own mango flavoured one.  
"Here," he said, reaching for her drink and carefully pouring in a small amount of melon soda. Orihime had smiled at him, because he had remembered her favourite drink.

On the second day Ishida had paid for her snack, emptying his pockets for change as they stood in front of the vending machine selling bean paste sweets and teriakyi noodles. He eventually found enough coins to feed into the machine but ended up selecting pork floss instead of noodles.  
"They still taste good, " Orihime joked as she wrapped a piece of pork floss around a sweet. Ishida just shook his head, saying maybe next time the machine would have clearer instructions on which buttons to push.

On the third day he had given her a hair clip decorated with a sunflower, saying that it would suit her better than the drawer it had been sitting in. Orihime had teased him about how the Shun Shun Rikka would get jealous.  
"Don't worry, I'm fairly sure it doesn't contain any special powers," Ishida smiled and Orihime thought he looked good with a smile on his face.

On the fourth day they bumped into each other while out in town, Orihime accompanied by Tatsuki and Ishida carrying a bag of cloth for his next project. Tatsuki had waved him over to chat before they continued walking along, Ishida rather uncomfortable escorting the two girls, until Orihime had spotted a purikura machine and dragged the two towards it.  
"Come on! It'll be fun!" Orihime had exclaimed, trying to persuade the two to join her. Tatsuki had declined, refusing to do ridiculous poses, leaving Ishida to be dragged into the booth and be the subject of a strip of ten obnoxiously bright photographs, five of them being deposited into his care afterwards.

On the fifth day Orihime had come sniffling and dripping from a sudden shower of rain to his door. Dissolving into tears, she had grapsed at him, clinging as she told him what had happened.  
"Kurosaki-kun–" sob, "I met him today–" another sob, "and asked him what he was doing," she hiccupped, "and he said–" she sobbed again, fresh tears wetting his shirt, "that- that he was going to see Rukia-san and–" she paused, swallowing heavily, "t-take her to- to- to see a..." Orihime then burst completely into tears, clutching frantically at him. Ishida learnt later that she had said she would have liked to have gone with Kurosaki and that he had replied that he couldn't, because seeing a movie like that was something you would do on a date and she was only his friend.  
(Ishida made a note of what movie it was and swore to take Orihime to it one day.)

On the sixth day Ishida bought a small cake from the bakery and brought it to her house. She had exclaimed over how pretty it had looked with its white icing and pink flowers made out of sugar, completely forgetting her misery from the previous day.  
"You don't have to eat it," he had said gently as Orihime debated on whether or not to spoil its beauty by cutting it into portions. They ended up eating it with their fingers, sitting in the afternoon sunlight, the sugar flowers taken off and set aside.

On the seventh day, while walking through the park, he had pulled her by the arm behind a tree and given her a kiss. When she didn't say anything, he wondered if he had done something wrong.  
"No, nothing's wrong at all." Orihime smiled at him, before she kissed him back. They stayed behind that tree for the rest of the day, sitting on the ground in its shade, talking and laughing, smiling and kissing.

--

On the seven hundred and twenty fourth day, a package containing a white kimono arrived at Orihime's doorstep. It was decorated with falling hibiscus flowers in peach and cream, fitting her perfectly.  
"Yes," was all she said when she later met him at the restaurant for their dinner date.

And on the seven hundred and twenty fifth day, Ishida slipped a silver ring over Inoue's finger as they dressed for the first day of the rest of their lives.


	8. She won't cry

**Title:** She won't cry

**Character/Pairing:** Ishida Uryuu/Inoue Orihime  
**Style:** Drabble  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** PG  
**Theme:** 26. if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
**Notes:** I know, it's terribly vague. I apologise.

* * *

"Thank you, thank you."

Her head leaned against his shoulder, wetness flowing down from those hollows in her face, those bright, shining windows.

"Thank you."

Her arms wrapped around him, pressing her warmth into him, entwining her limbs amongst his and revelling in the contact. Her fingers sought his, trapping and gripping them, never wanting to let them go.

"For being strong," her hands brought theirs together and she kissed their knuckles, her sweet lips fluttering over them, "even when I didn't need it."  
She dropped their hands and smiled at him, shining brightly; her strength radiating out from her smile.

"Ishida Uryuu, thank you for letting me cry."


	9. love and laughter

**Title:** love and laughter

**Character/Pairing:** Ishida Uryuu/Inoue Orihime  
**Style:** Drabble  
**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** PG**  
**

* * *

Orihime giggles as Uryuu kisses her; his hair tickling the sides of her face as he bends down slightly to capture her lips.

She laughs lightly as his hair, still wet from their shared shower, sweeps across her chest as he kisses along her collarbone and down her sternum.

She smiles at him as she flips him over, his hair fanning out on the pillow beneath him, breath hitching as her own damp, unrestrained hair brushes against his chest; goose pimples forming on his pale skin.

And Orihime imagines crazy, wonderful, marvellous things as they lie there, drifting asleep together.


End file.
